Comic-Con
Comic-Con is an annual event held in San Diego. First Comic-Con to feature was in 2009. First Comic-Con to feature was in 2013. 2009 The Vampire Diaries was represented by cast members Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley, along with producers Bob Levy, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. The Vampire Diaries panel was held on Saturday, July 25. Videos The Vampire Diaries Panel at Comic Con 2009|The Vampire Diaries Panel 1 The Vampire Diaries Panel at Comic Con 2009-0|The Vampire Diaries Panel 2 Pictures MV5BMTc1MTYyMjUwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTI5NzM3Mg@@. V1 SX1299 SY555 .jpg MV5BMTc5NzU5NDk2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjM5NzM3Mg@@. V1 SX1299 SY555 .jpg MV5BMTI4MTQ3MjI4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTM5NzM3Mg@@. V1 SX1299 SY555 .jpg MV5BNjIyMzI3ODY4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTI5NzM3Mg@@. V1 SX1299 SY555 .jpg Tumblr n9dp6hMwuc1sexuoko1 250.png 2009comicocnbag.jpg|2009 Comic-Con bag 2010 The Vampire Diaries was represented by Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Michael Trevino, and Matt Davis and also Marcos Siega. During the panel first clip for The Return was released. The Vampire Diaries panel was held on Saturday, July 24 4:15-5:00pm, Ballroom 20. Videos Comic-Con 2010 The Vampire Diaries SDCC 2010 Vampire Diaries Panel and Q&A Comic-Con 2010 Vampire Diaries - Part 1 Comic-Con 2010 Vampire Diaries - Part 2 Pictures Comic Con 3.jpg Comic Con 4.jpg Comic Con 5.jpg Comic Con 6.jpg Comic Con 9.jpg Comic Con 8.jpg Comic Con 2.jpg Comic Con 7.jpg Comic Con 1.jpg Comic Con 10.jpg 2011 The Vampire Diaries was represented by Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Joseph Morgan and Candice Accola. During the panel first clip for The Birthday was released. The Vampire Diaries panel was held on Sunday, July 24. Videos Season 3 Episode 1 - Damon & Elena Clip|First clip for Comic Con The Vampire Diaries 2011 SIN SUBS, proximamente|Full Panel Pictures Comic-con2011ew.jpg Tumblr n9dp6hMwuc1sexuoko3 250.png 2012 The Vampire Diaries was represented by Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, Michael Trevino and Zach Roerig. TVD panel was held on Saturday, 14th July. Videos EW The Vampire Diaries Live Interview (Comic Con 2012)|Interview Comic-Con 2012 The Vampire Diaries Panel|Panel Vampire Diaries @ Comic-Con 2012! Nina Dobrev! Ian Somerhalder! Русские субтитры TVD S4 Promo -Comic Con|Promo TVD S4 (New footage)|New footage from s4 Pictures |-|Promotion= Paul-Wesley-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-31556208-1280-1082.jpg TVD 2012.jpg|Comic-Con Portrait Tvd-comiconbag2012.jpg|Official bag |-|Panel= The-Vampire-Diaries-Comic-Con-2012-Panel-1.jpg Vampire-diaries-comic-con-2012-09.jpg Tumblr n9dp6hMwuc1sexuoko4 250.png MV5BMTkxOTQ4MTA1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzE3NzIxOA@@. V1 SX1299 SY607 .jpg 2013 The Vampire Diaries was represented by Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham, Candice Accola, Julie Plec and Caroline Dries. The Originals was represented by Joseph Morgan, Daniel Gillies, Claire Holt, Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis and Julie Plec. Both panel were on on Saturday, 20th July. During the Comic-Con a slightly different version of the pilot was shown. Videos Comic-Con 2013 Video -The Vampire Diaries|The Vampire Diaries - First Trailer/Promo The Vampire Diaries Panel Comic-Con 2013|The Vampire Diaries Panel 2013 "The Vampire Diaries" Interview at Comic-Con 2013 - TVLine|TVD Cast Interview by TVline The Vampire Diaries - Comic-Con 2013 - Cast Interview with EW|TVD Cast Interview by EW The Originals Full Panel SDCC 2013|The Originals Panel 2013 Comic-Con 2013 Video - The Originals|The Originals Comic-Con 2013 Trailer "The Originals" Interview - Comic-Con 2013 - TVLine|Interview with the Originals cast The Originals Sendoff - The Vampire Diaries|TVD cast to TO cast: Good luck! Pictures 969373_515117075226443_1568319645_n.jpg|This is The Vampire Diaries CW Hashtag. 2013bag1.png|Official bag 2013bag.png|Official bag #2 2014 The Vampire Diaries was represented by cast Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Matt Davis and Kat Graham with executive producer Julie Plec. The Vampire Diaries panel was held on Saturday, July 26 at Ballroom 20. Videos The Originals Season 2 - Comic-Con Trailer HD-3|The Originals Season 2 Trailer The Originals Panel Part 1 - Comic-Con 2014-3|The Originals Panel Part 1 The Originals Panel Part 2 - Comic-Con 2014-2|The Originals Panel Part 2 The Originals SDCC Full Official Panel 2014|The Originals Full Panel "The Originals" Interview at Comic-Con 2014 - TVLine| The Originals Cast Interview The Vampire Diaries - Season 6 Comic-Con Trailer|The Vampire Diaries Season 6 Trailer The Vampire Diaries Panel Part 1 - Comic-Con 2014|The Vampire Diaries Panel Part 1 The Vampire Diaries Panel Part 2 - Comic-Con 2014|The Vampire Diaries Panel Part 2 The Vampire Diaries SDCC Official Comic Con Panel 2014|The Vampire Diaries Full Panel Pictures The Originals |-|Promotion= Bta-L2BIYAAJcI3.jpg large.jpeg Bta-MVJIgAE o3z.jpg large.jpeg Bta-MwYIYAAYojW.jpg large.jpeg Bta-NRXIgAIuGfl.jpg large.jpeg BtbELF5CcAA2HZ6.jpg BtbESTFCQAAKde4.jpg Bta 0dDCUAAOGAW.jpg large.jpeg Bta 05cCMAA4zv2.jpg large.jpeg Bta 0C-CYAAiow-.jpg large.jpeg BtakcPIIAAA9byV.jpg large.jpeg Imagetheoriginalscomiccon.jpg |-|Panel= 10561060 823226394378761 542008983 n.jpg BtadWAjCQAAZrPJ.jpg large.jpeg BtaXgdqCMAARkZc.jpg large.jpeg BtaYQALCcAAGngD.jpg BtaZoQZCEAAqAC .jpg BtbB8glIIAAgDLy.jpg BtbCARXCcAEO9T-.jpg large.jpeg BtbCCNUCUAAu2U5.jpg large.jpeg BtbCoAkCMAAeryf.jpg BtbCQxpIUAIzHBb.jpg BtbL085CEAAJOXB.jpg BtbMOs3CAAQoUUf.jpg large.jpeg 10560961_674254075997150_182611295_n.jpg Btat9i5IcAAkxvn.png large.png BtaJbyvIYAA7bnE.png Btalo3xCAAAVQjZ.jpg large.jpeg The Vampire Diaries |-|Promotion= Tumblr_n9gp8oWw9m1shwroso1_500.png|Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder Entertainment-Weekly-2014-08-08.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley Btih1JhCEAAv0w-.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2014 comiccon bag.jpg|2014 Comic-Con Bag |-|Panel= NDobrev C-Con.jpg ISomerhalder C-Con.jpg JPlec.jpg MDavis C-Con.jpg PWesley C-Con.jpg KGraham C-Con.jpg BtjQo4sCcAAY8Ii.jpg Btil5ONCUAMLju2.jpg Tumblr_n9dp6hMwuc1sexuoko6_250.png BtjW3t5IIAEPnIK.jpg BtiLXrIIQAAbPK3.jpg Bti6vdTCUAEgT9x.jpg BthXe7WCQAABI8a.jpg Tumblr_n9den0CTEU1sexuoko1_500.png Tumblr_n9den0CTEU1sexuoko2_500.png Tumblr n9den0CTEU1sexuoko3 500.png Tumblr n9den0CTEU1sexuoko4 500.png Tumblr_n9djwjfL9w1sexuoko1_500.png Tumblr_n9dqdeVxBt1sexuoko1_250.gif Tumblr n9dqdeVxBt1sexuoko2 250.gif Tumblr n9dqdeVxBt1sexuoko3 250.gif Tumblr n9dqdeVxBt1sexuoko4 250.gif Bti_NDOCAAIKtsf.jpg BtjVTGkIMAAwNYU.jpg Btf1DxUCEAAemaA.jpg BtfxErGIUAAdKJD.jpg 2015 The Originals will represented by Joseph Morgan, Daniel Gillies, Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis, Leah Pipes, Danielle Campbell, Yusuf Gatewood, Julie Plec, and Michael Narducci. The Originals panel will held on Friday, July 10 in Ballroom 20 at 4:30pm. The Vampire Diaries will represented by Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Candice Accola, Kat Graham, Michael Malarkey, Julie Plec and Caroline Dries. The Vampire Diaries panel will held on Sunday, July 12 in HALL H at 10am. Videos The Originals Panel Part 1 - Comic Con 2015-2 The Originals Panel Part 2 - Comic Con 2015-2 The Originals Panel Part 3 - Comic Con 2015-2 Pictures The Originals |-|Promotion= 2015_WBSDCC_EW_TO_Charles_Michael_Davis_Daniel_Gillies_Danielle_Campbell.gif|#EWCC Portraits 2015_WBSDCC_EW_TO_Joseph_Morgan.gif|#EWCC Portraits 2015_WBSDCC_EW_TO_Danielle_Campbell.gif|#EWCC Portraits 2015_WBSDCC_EW_TO_Phoebe_Tonkin.gif|#EWCC Portraits 2015_WBSDCC_EW_TO.jpg|#EWCC Portraits Tumblr nrbpr67ePE1qhg6ebo1 500.png|#EWCC BTS CJk5o2zWwAApked.jpg|#EWCC BTS 2015_WBSDCC_TO_live_promo.png 2015_WBSDCC_TO3..jpg|#WBSDCC TO S3 Poster 2015_wbsdcc_the-originals_bag.jpg|#WBSDCC TO Bag |-|Panel= Tumblr_nr92heJpfH1qhg6ebo1_r1_500.png Tumblr_nr9835Phaw1qhg6ebo1_500.png The_Originals_-_Cast(d).jpg 0fef80300f20153a99b12f94b18aada7.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-07-10_at_3.16.01_PM.png Screen_Shot_2015-07-10_at_5.14.45_PM.png CJlP495UcAA1kO8.jpg CJkzPnvUkAA6EfE.jpg 11695776_704461982993479_4753006435100229906_n.jpg CJlW6lzUcAARUrX.jpg CJlV--7UAAAnf6i.jpg CJlXbPGUkAAy2Ir.jpg CJlU51DWoAAVsha.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-07-10_at_4.11.22_PM.png CJlcJ0hUEAEFcrZ.jpg CJldcBrUwAAl4ov.jpg CJlVT4HUkAAlrs6.jpg CJlUmKrVEAAKIlt.jpg CJlU6mDUMAA-_L_.jpg CJlWZofUAAAlIeM.jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-12 at 12.35.25 AM.png|Paul Wesley, Phoebe Tonkin, Chris Wood 2015-07-10_Julie_Plec.jpg.jpg|Julie Plec 2015-07-10_Michael_Narducci.jpg.jpg|Michael Narducci, Marguerite MacIntyre The Vampire Diaries |-|Promotion= 2015_WBSDCC_TVD_live_promo.png 2015_WBSDCC_TVDS7.jpg|#WBSDCC TVD S7 Poster 2015_wbsdcc_the-vampire-diaries_bag.jpg|#WBSDCC TVD Bag |-|Panel= 11745643 10153430733678334 5446208681516156978 n.jpg 11703047 10153430724643334 7586844088269253077 n.jpg 11695457 10153430724403334 2868422527937163718 n.jpg 11169069 10153430724658334 3879720806986101082 n.jpg 2015-07-12_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Entertainment Weekly 2015-07-12_E!_Online_Golden_Remote_Twitter.jpg|E! Online 2015_WBSDCC_BTS_3.jpg 2015_WBSDCC_BTS_4.jpg 2015_WBSDCC_CWSDSS_01.jpg 2015_WBSDCC_CWSDSS_02.jpg |-|BTS= 2015_WBSDCC_BTS_1.jpg 2015_WBSDCC_BTS_2.jpg 2015_WBSDCC_BTS_5.jpg 2015_WBSDCC_BTS.jpg 2015-07-11_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley.jpg.jpg 2015-07-12_Ian_Somerhalder_Twitter.jpg 2015-07-11_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg 2015-07-Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg 2015-07-Michael_Malarkey_Twitter.jpg External links *Official site *#WBSDCC *Twiter *Facebook *YouTube * Category:Promotion Category:Out of universe Category:Events Category:Conventions